La derniere lettre
by mellyn7
Summary: Watson relit la derniere lettre de Barnes... C'est le final pour ces deux personnages tel que je l'aurais aimé moi. Ca ne plaira donc peut être pas à tout le monde. Cela reprend juste après la fin de dernier épisode. Edité avec la version finale


Mabel relut encore et encore la lettre de Mr Barnes. Sa dernière lettre. Elle n'avait pas compris, elle n'avait pas réalisé que c'était un réel adieu qu'il lui avait fait.

Il était venu la chercher dans sa cabine, tenté de forcer la porte, l'avait sauvé. Lui seul s'était inquiétait pour elle. A bord du Titanic, il l'avait aidé, en tout point de vue. Elle n'avait jamais vu qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. Après tout il passait son temps à l'agacer. Mais maintenant, en y réfléchissant bien, peut être était-ce une façon d'attirer son attention ? Non, elle n'avait pas remarqué ses sentiments. Et elle encore moins. Au contraire elle le détestait, cela elle en était sûre. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs...

L'histoire du livre, à bien y repenser, ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Ce n'était pas totalement sa faute. Elle l'ouvrit à la page qui avait été déchirée. Elle caressa la réparation. C'était du beau travail, en effet, on ne voyait presque rien. Son adieu… Penser un peu à lui ? Mais elle ne faisait que çà depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté sur le pont des embarcations ! Elle n'allait faire que ça désormais. Cette maison à Reading était sa seule richesse ? Elle allait en prendre le plus grand soin. Il n'était pas question de la vendre. Le loyer suffirait pour sortir sa famille de l'impasse dans laquelle elle était tombée.

Elle replia la lettre et la rangea avec le testament de Barnes dans son livre. Elle ne voulait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas…

Elle laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues froides. Ils venaient de récupérer le comte de Manton miraculeusement sorti vivant de l'eau et même si elle était heureuse pour ses deux maitresses, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au sacrifice de Mr Barnes. De tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ces derniers jours. Et cette affaire de broche… Dieu qu'elle avait été stupide ! Elle l'avait trainé là-dedans, le faisant risquer son emploi pour un vol qu'elle avait elle-même commis.

Il n'avait pas de famille, elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ses difficultés. Mais il avait compris. C'était un homme bien et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire. Elle lui avait juste dit ces stupidités : « Nous ne serons pas sans nous revoir. » Alors qu'il savait que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, il avait juste demandé qu'elle pense un peu à lui. Elle le détestait. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tout simplement dit adieu ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir ouvert les yeux à ce moment là ?

Quand le canot arriva auprès du Carpathia, elle escalada l'échelle de corde puis se laissa docilement faire. Une couverture, un mot gentil, une boisson chaude… rien qui ne la réconfortait vraiment. Elle passa devant beaucoup de personnes qui espéraient voir un proche dans les survivants qui arrivaient. Tant de veuves… Elles attendaient de voir l'être aimé les rejoindre. Elles pourraient alors leur dire ou leur redire à quel point elles les aiment. Mais cela n'arriveraient pas. Pour si peu d'entres-elles. Peut être même aucune. Mabel, elle, n'avait même pas pu lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui, malgré son caractère. Et elle n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion. Elle s'isola avant que le comte et la comtesse ne lui demandent d'aller sur le pont chercher Georgiana. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur fille reste seule dans un tel moment. Mais ils ne pensaient pas à son chagrin, à elle.

Elle la trouva regardant les derniers passagers survivants monter sur le bateau. Elle avait les yeux rougis. Quand Mabel se mit à coté d'elle, elle dit :

-C'est le dernier. Il n'y aura pas d'autre canot.

-Cessez de vous tourmenter, mademoiselle. Cela ne fera qu'augmenter votre chagrin.

-Je sais qu'il est mort, parce que père me l'a dit. Mais une infime partie de moi voudrait le voir monter sur le pont. Quelque part, ça a du bon de ne plus avoir d'espoir. Je peux me résigner, faire comme si cela n'était pas arrivé.

-Mais c'est arrivé, miss Georgiana. Pour notre malheur à toutes.

-A chaque homme que je vois, je crois voir Harry. Comme lui. Ou lui. Celui-ci, on dirait Barnes.

Quand l'homme se retourna, Georgiana se redressa.

-Mais c'est Barnes !

Elle tourna la tête vers Watson, qui déjà descendait les escaliers vers le pont inférieur. Mais une fois en bas, elle avait beau chercher, elle ne le trouvait pas. Un homme lui ressemblait, mais ce n'était pas lui. Alors elle comprit que c'était un faux espoir. Un ignoble faux espoir. Barnes reposait dans son tombeau de fer. Il lui fallait l'accepter, comme Georgiana semblait si bien le faire pour Harry.

-Miss Watson !

Elle hésita, ne reconnaissant pas la voix qui venait de l'appeler mais se retourna. Elle cligna des yeux pour être sûre de bien discerner la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle avec difficulté, enveloppé dans une couverture. Oubliant toute convenance, elle courut ne retenant pas son chapeau qui tomba au sol au milieu des inconnus. S'il était pâle et semblait extrêmement fatigué, c'était lui. Elle l'enserra à n'en plus finir, enfonçant son visage contre sa chemise mouillée, y rajoutant ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle le touche, qu'elle le sente vivant contre elle. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il referma ses bras sur elle et mit doucement sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle avait si chaud. Ils restèrent ainsi des secondes infinies.

Touchée, Georgiana recueillit la scène avec de décider d'aller prévenir son père.

Quand enfin elle osa se séparer légèrement de lui, c'était pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je vous croyais mort, réussit-elle à dire entre ses larmes.

-J'ai cru l'être de nombreuses fois.

-Peut-être suis-je en train de rêver ? Peut être suis-je moi aussi au fond de l'océan ?

-Pourrais-je faire ceci si c'était le cas ?

Il mit sa main fraiche sur sa joue. Elle eut un frisson et mit la sienne par-dessus.

-Grand Dieu ! Vous êtes glacé !

-Je vous l'accorde volontiers.

-Venez !

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle à manger des deuxièmes classes. Celle-ci était réservée aux rescapés de 2ème et 3ème classe du Titanic. Le Carpathia n'avait pas de première classe. Les trois classes étaient une spécificité innovante du Titanic. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose à boire et réclama du thé, qu'elle s'empressa d'aller solliciter. Alors que Barnes jetait son regard sur les survivants, il ne découvrit que peu d'hommes. Comment avait-il pu s'en sortir ? Quel chance l'avait conduit à tenir si longtemps pour se retrouver avec une trentaine d'autres sur ce tout petit morceau de bois qui aurait du être un canot ? Une fois recueilli par un autre canot, il s'était évanoui. Le reste était encore flou. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit, sur ce pont, bien vivante. Alors qu'il se remémorait les évènements passés, quelqu'un l'interpella dans la salle.

-Barnes ? Kenneth Barnes ?

Ce dernier vit arriver sur lui son maître, le comte Hugh de Manton, prévenu par sa fille qui ne voulait pas la croire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils étaient tous les deux à s'affairer sur le canot B pour tenter d'offrir une chance aux femmes et enfants qui restaient encore sur le bateau meurtri.

-Monsieur est vivant ?

Pour toute réponse, le comte lui serra la main, heureux de retrouver son valet de chambre. Si les Widener père et fils avaient survécu, son bonheur aurait été complet. Mais Harry, l'homme qu'aimait sa fille, était mort. Il le savait parce qu'il était avec lui quand il avait succombé au froid, avant que lui-même ne s'évanouisse. Georgiana semblait se résigner, à défaut de l'accepter. Il n'avait dû son propre salut qu'au courage de l'officier Lowe qui était revenu sur les lieux et à quelques gorgées de cognac de Dorothy Gibson.

L'un des médecins vint ausculter Barnes à la demande du comte et constata comme tant d'autres qui avaient séjourner dans l'eau, qu'il souffrait de grave gelures aux pieds. Il lui conseilla de marcher le plus possible. Barnes savait qu'il risquait une amputation. On lui donna des vêtements propres et chauds, donnés par des passagers du Carpathia. Il eut du mal à s'habiller, avec ses articulations gelées, mais n'accepta aucune aide. Mme Brown passa lui donner une couverture et confia une tasse de thé chaude à Watson. Cette femme énergique ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et aidait ceux qui en avaient besoin. S'agenouillant à sa hauteur, Mabel mit la tasse entre les mains de Barnes et posa les siennes par-dessus. Il se réchauffait doucement, il le sentait. Le contact avec Watson lui était agréable. Il avait cru ne jamais la revoir. C'est pour cela qu'il lui avait écrit.

-Avez-vous lu ma lettre ? Demanda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée.

-Je ne veux pas parler de cela pour l'instant, dit-elle en se relevant et en lui tournant le dos. Elle commença à plier les vêtements mouillés de Barnes, essayant d'ordonner ses idées et ses sentiments. Il se leva à son tour et lui prit le bras. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa. Barnes se dégagea, gêné, et lui prit les mains.

-Miss Watson ! Soyez raisonnable voyons !

Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt de la pièce, bien que ce baiser lui ait plu.

-Et si pour une fois au moins dans notre vie nous cessions d'être raisonnables ? J'ai cru vous avoir perdu, Kenneth Barnes. Et il m'aura fallu ceci pour le comprendre.

Elle lui tendit sa lettre et son testament.

-Oui je l'ai lu, et pas qu'une seule fois. Je ne veux pas de votre maison, Mr Barnes.

-Mais…

-Je ne veux pas de votre maison, parce que je vous veux, vous.

Elle serra ses mains sur les siennes.

-Ne me laisser plus jamais seule, vous comprenez Mr Barnes ? Si vous êtes prêt à supporter mes remontrances et mes…

Un baiser de Barnes la fit taire.

Georgiana, malgré son deuil, était heureuse pour eux. Elle avait appris à décrypter la relation étrange que ces deux là entretenaient depuis longtemps. Et elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu'ils étaient tout simplement amoureux l'un de l'autre, bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas eux-mêmes. Barnes, surtout, qui passait son temps à essayer d'attirer indirectement son attention. Elle faisait souvent la même chose avec ses parents.

-Père ! Regardez !

Le comte s'approcha de sa fille.

-Barnes… et Watson ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Vous ne l'aviez jamais remarqué ?

-Je crains que non.

-Ils ont enfin fini par s'entendre, tout compte fait, conclu la comtesse passant un bras autour de son mari et l'autre autour de sa fille. Le Titanic nous aura ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses.

Cette dernière venait de parler à Mr Batley, qui avait perdu sa femme. Elle s'était excusée de son comportement et lui avait présenté ses condoléances. Malgré son chagrin, John Batley avait apprécié ce geste. Quelle que soit sa classe, la douleur était universelle.

Le Carpathia mit le cap sur New York, en fin de matinée. Ceux qui regardaient l'horizon espérant encore l'impossible comprirent qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Si la famille Manton n'avait pas voulu rester sur le pont, Barnes et Watson s'y rendirent. Barnes avait besoin de marcher. Il sentait que ses doigts de pieds se réchauffaient.

-Ca a du bon, parfois, de ne pas être raisonnable, sourit Kenneth.

Il n'avait pas de famille et travaillait pour le comte Manton depuis longtemps. Il passait son temps à taquiner sa collègue. Mais elle restait toujours de marbre face à lui. Son travail était trop parfait. Il voulait la voir au moins une fois déstabilisée. Mais quand il l'avait enfin vu, sur le Titanic, alors qu'elle remontait de 3ème classe, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Watson cachait bien son jeu. Elle était en fait une poupée fragile, qui traversait des moments difficiles. Elle était désespérée, au point d'avoir commis un vol. Elle risquait gros en faisant cela, et il devait l'aider. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à la regarder détruire sa vie, à se sacrifier pour sa famille. Servir une famille aussi noble que les Manton était une place que beaucoup enviait. Son père était presque mourant, et lui s'était amusé à abimer le livre que ce dernier lui avait offert ? Mais quel homme ignoble il était ! Devenait-il aussi insensible que la glace qu'il servait dans le whisky de son maitre ? Aussi cruel que l'iceberg qui s'était mis sur le chemin du Titanic ? En aidant Mabel, il s'aidait lui-même. Ce n'était pas une nécessité, mais un besoin. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas que le détestable Barnes, celui qui n'avait pas de sens morale, qui faisait les yeux doux aux servantes. Il s'était toujours demander pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à trouver chaussure à son pied. Maintenant il comprenait. Il ne pouvait pas remplir son cœur parce que ce dernier était déjà pris par Mabel Watson.

-J'ai passé l'âge d'être raisonnable, fut sa seule réponse.

Elle était entrée au service du comte comme aide de cuisine, quand elle n'avait que seize ans. Sa mère venait de mourir et laissait un veuf éploré avec cinq enfants. En tant qu'ainée, Mabel n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait travailler, et remplacer le salaire de sa mère. Subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Ses rêves de petites filles de faire un beau mariage s'étaient alors envolés. Celui de faire un mariage tout court s'amenuisait au fil des années. Elle avait fait le deuil de fonder sa propre famille. Elle devait travailler avec lui tous les jours, et si Barnes l'insupportait, sa présence la rassurait aussi. Elle l'avait compris quand il avait était alité plusieurs jours. Elle s'était surprise à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez les Grex de Manton. Cela faisait déjà douze ans. Douze ans à se côtoyer, sans jamais faire un faux pas. Sans jamais mettre son cœur à nu. Jusqu'à ce voyage sur le Titanic.

-Je ne savais pas que le Titanic allait couler entièrement. Je ne saisissais pas la gravité de la situation. Jusqu'à ce que l'on voit le bateau s'enfoncer irrémédiablement dans l'eau froide. J'ai alors eu besoin de me rassurer, de m'assurer que je vous reverrais. J'ai ouvert votre lettre, mais en découvrant votre testament…

En repensant à cela, elle se remit à pleurer.

-Hé.. Venez-là

Il la resserra contre lui.

-Ne me refaites plus jamais ca ! Vous comprenez ? s'emporta-t-elle, en tenant chacun des pans de son manteau dans une main.

-Faire quoi ?

-Faire semblant que tout va aller pour le mieux ! Me mentir !

-Vous mentir ?

-Oui, me mentir. Je vous avais dit que nous ne serions pas sans nous revoir. Et vous n'avez rien dit. Vous m'avez fait croire que c'était vrai. Vous saviez ce qui allait arriver pourtant.

-J'avais besoin de vous le faire croire pour que vous montiez sur ce canot. J'avais besoin de savoir que vous alliez vivre. Je voulais mourir en ayant au moins fait quelque chose de bien.

-Mais vous êtes quelqu'un de bien ! C'est moi qui étais aveugle.

-Non c'est moi. Je ne voyais pas que vous cachiez un secret. La maladie de votre père et les conséquences que cela impliquait.

-On a tous des secrets. Sauf vous, peut-être.

-Si j'en ai un. Je ne l'ai découvert que tardivement. Il aura fallu le naufrage du Titanic pour cela.

-Lequel ?

Il prit les mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes.

-Je vous aime, Mabel Watson. Et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous risquez fortement de passer toutes les prochaines années de votre vie avec moi.


End file.
